His darkest Desire
by ConsumedHatred
Summary: His presence had been gone for eight years, and the young Earl Phantomhive had managed on his own without servants for those long eight years. Their contract left unfulfilled as his true desire had not been sated. His mind in denial but his hear not as it screamed out for its darkest desire, wherever he was. But one faithful night would reunite them again. YAOI, sex, violence etc.


**The dog which strayed, back at his masters side**

The bed creaked as the young Phantomhive lord swung his feet over the edge to touch the cold floor in which his nest stood upon. His lithe frame shuddered with cold as he stretched his limbs before he rose to his slender feet. The mansion was as silent as ever and he could vaguely hear the chirping of various birds slip through the walls and windows of his home.

A hand covered his mouth as he yawned while he made his way over to his desk where he looked himself over. As always his deep blue hair had ended up messy during his sleep and letting an exasperated sigh rip from his lips he used his delicate fingers as makeshift combs to straighten the strands out. When he looked back in the mirror his right eye remained closed the once striking color beneath the eyelid not as bright anymore as he swiftly and neatly tied his elegant black eye patch over it as was his routine every morning.

Although none but him walked the corridors of the Phantomhive mansion he refused to let the world see his marked eye for even though no one saw, he did and it reminded him of things he wished to forget or so he believed he did.

Turning to his dresser he found an appropriate attire for the day's events, and soon his matured frame was clad in exquisite clothes fit for a royal. A pure white shirt with frills on the chest was covered by a twin tailed ocean blue coat, the frills of the white shirts sleeves crowing the cuffs of the coat. Where his wrists lay hidden the coat was adorned with leather straps with silver buckles, and where the collar of the coat lay flattened over his chest and shoulders the chain of an ornate silver pocket watch hung from one of the many pockets which adorned the coat.

His feet were clad in the finest black trousers, which sneaked down to hide beneath elegant shin high boots with raised heels as fitted a noble man of his caliber. On his ring finger sat the cursed Phantomive family ring with its beautiful blue color rivaling that of its bearer's eye. On his middle finger sat the Phantomive seal ready for him to use for whatever letters or documents he would need to send or sign during his day.

The young master found himself in a rather foul mood this morning as he made his way over to the wide window sill. Reaching across it he unclasped the locks on his window and opened it to see a beautiful clear sky with a gentle and warm breeze rustling the leaves of his beautiful trees. His magic was still present in his home; wherever he looked _his_ touch still remained present.

His home would never become dusty, any dirt would disappear the moment it touched any part of the mansion, and the ovens which heated the manor would never ever burn out. His gardens were never blemished with foreign growths and his plants never died. His trees and rose bushes were always cut to perfection and nothing ever rotted. The fountain remained clean and the water shone like silver when the sun gazed upon it.

Although _he_ had been gone for eight years there was evidence of him everywhere within his home, and even though he had never ordered it his dark magic kept everything in a shape fitting the master of the Phantomhive household. The world had not been freed of the crude and stained soul of one Ciel Phantomhive, and the watchdog of the Queen faithfully committed himself to the task bestowed upon him.

He had thrown away his life for revenge and he had achieved it, the only thing left for him to do in this life was to wag his tail shamefully for the Queen and he resented himself for it. He had wished for his soul to be devoured in the most painful manner possible, yet it had not happened. The contract remained unfulfilled, for one young master had failed to see that his desire had changed during the short time he had searched for revenge. His darkest desire remained unfulfilled and thus the mark of the Faustian contract remained intact.

_He_ had tried to lead the young lord onto the path of his true desire, yet the stubborn soul had not budged and refused to see the truth and so _he_ had left, his hunger too great. The young master had no idea where _he_ was and he told himself he didn't want to know, but his mind could not fool his heart and beneath his denial his heart screamed out its darkest desire. Loud and clear it shouted out his darkest desire for anyone to hear, but Ciel could not hear it, his mind closed off through denial.

One blue eye that stared at the sky soon took notice of something the wind brought closer to its gaze. The young lord's head turned as something undeniably black and beautiful flew towards him, and soon petite fingers grasped the hollow bone of a raven's feather. He thought it to be ironic for he felt as hollow as the bone which held the feather straight.

At one point he thought he heard the familiar ruckus which he knew so well in the morning. He thought he heard the familiar sound of something being destroyed and the loud wail of Finnian who cried his apologizes for _him_. He thought he heard the familiar sound of one of his exquisite tea sets being crushed to smithereens as the loud maid tripped in her shoelaces and he thought he smelled the familiar scent of something burned, courtesy of Baldroy's cooking. The only voice he did not hear was that which belonged to _him_ and it made his eye throb.

His consciousness which had been swimming in old memories suddenly returned and the young master snarled at no one before shaking his head in an attempt to clear the thoughts from his head. With a defeated sigh he grabbed his cane and marched down the corridor and into the kitchen. Reaching into a cabinet which was kept cool at all times due to _his_ interference he took out a premade meal in which he had cooked for himself the previous day.

Food, clothes and bathing was the only things he needed to do for himself. It had taken many years for him to learn the art of cooking and he was able to provide himself with middle class meals which served to still his hunger. Although the taste was not what he had been used to, it was still acceptable even for his exquisite taste.

He bent down to the cast iron door of the cooking stove and opened it, the ever present warmth at the perfect temperature for him to brew his breakfast tea. Half an hour later he had eaten and was ready for the day's tasks. As he sat down by the desk his only company sneaked in through the door which he had purposely left open, the soft batting on his leg awarding the black kitten its owner's attention.

Ciel smiled softly at the kitten and patted his lap, and the kitten took his invitation. Strangely enough this cat did not trigger his allergy, and he found he liked its company while he did the boring tasks of reading through the documents on his company. The cat was as black as the darkest night, yet the color of its eyes was so bright that Ciel knew the cat had to be blind.

Its eyes were the purest silver, and its pupils were faded and not pitch black. He had tested his theory before by waving objects in front of the cat. It had not been able to follow any movement until he had poured some tea on a crumbled napkin and waved it before the cat. It had meowed playfully and batted at the fabric and as much as the young master denied it, he had found the kitten to be adorable. And so he had adopted the kitten, and as usual it accompanied him while he filed through the letters and documents which magically made their way from the door to his office. He rid his mind of thoughts as he focused his mind solely on the stack of papers in front of him, and soon he had begun the tedious task of filing through it all.

**~~~~His darkest Desire~~~~**

A young boy and his fiancé were walking through the greatest shopping street in all of London. The boy had just turned 14 and his young intended was just one year behind. He was of nobility, heir to the famous Rosehill medical clinic. His father was the head surgeon and the founder of the small yet prestigious clinic which drew patients from far away areas.

He held his head high and tried to come across as superior, looking down or away from anyone below his class as he gently led his fiancé through the crowded street. His fiancée was a young girl with beautiful deep cinnamon hair and striking green eyes. The boy looked like he owned the world and he demanded respect from those he encountered.

Behind them a 'faithful' butler trailed, his pitch black hair cascading down between his shoulders in a long ponytail with a bow fastened at the nape of his neck. A few tedious bangs had snuck free of the bowed hair tie and stubbornly hung at each side of his eyes framing his stunning crimson orbs beautifully. His unusual eyes were covered by glasses which rested lightly atop the ridge of his perfectly cut nose, and the glass did its job of hiding the man's true intentions from the outside world.

He was clothed in a double breasted split tail coat with six buttons and a belt at his waist, a white shirt with frills on the sleeves peeking out beneath the cuffs of the garment. His lean feet were clothed in tight fitted trousers of the finest fabric, colored light grey and his feet were adorned by black perfectly polished high heeled shoes with buckles atop. Stainless white gloves did their job of hiding a faded mark on the back of the man's hand and pitch black nails, and the butler silently observed the crowd while watching over his young and useless master. Just as he locked eyes with a suspicious man his young lord the insolent brat had managed to bump into what seemed like a young man and was now making a scene, his young fiancé cowering behind him.

"You insolent man, do you have any idea who I am?" His young lord screeched at the individual in which he had collided with.

The man wore a black top hat with a royal blue silk band tied around, and navy blue hair made itself known under the rim of it. A black eye path was tied over the young man's right eye and the latter was currently watching the young noble with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you deaf? I asked you if you know who you just carelessly bumped into!" the young lord screeched and tried to make himself big while he stood on his toes pointing a finger at the man's chest. Around them people had stopped to watch and they were now whispering and pointing as people recognized the two.

"As a matter of fact I do not recognize you brat," the elder began before making a shooing motion with his hands. "Run along now, I have things more important than a quarrel with a child like you to see to," he ended with a smirk. The smirk did not reach his eye however as it remained as cold and deadly as ever as he eyed the blond haired nuisance in front of him.

"How dare you!" his young lord shrieked and slapped the elder man, the sound ringing through the street making the crowd gasp.

"I am Christopher Lannister Rosehill the second, heir to the Rosehill fortune. How dare you shame my name like this!" Christopher yelled and eyed the blue haired elder furiously.

"Really? I had no idea," the elder man began. "Maybe I should introduce myself properly then young lord," the navy haired person spoke. Christopher eyed the tip of a cane which suddenly rested across his forehead and glared at the man before him.

"I am Earl Ciel Phantomhive, I serve directly beneath her gracious majesty Queen Victoria. You'd best remember to not raise your voice at me so carelessly young lad, my patience does not last for long," Ciel said in a threatening and deadly cold voice as he pinned the young lord with his piercing and wretched stare.

Pupils swimming in a sea of crimson turned to slits for a mere second as the name triggered a throb in the faded mark hidden beneath his glove. _'Young master,'_ he thought before he curled his lips in anger at himself. In the eight years they'd been apart he'd nearly forgotten the scent and voice of his 'previous' master but that eye and the appearance of the young man's stained soul would forever be ingrained in his memory. He could never forget the soul which he could not have, but so desperately thirsted for.

He snapped out of his memory induced state after a few seconds and shot forward to stop his young master before the brat did something to stain his family's name. Christopher looked down at his hand as his wrist was caught in a firm grip.

"James, what are you doing you insolent servant? Let me go this instant!" he shouted at his butler aiming to slap him with his free hand. 'James' merely dodged the swinging hand and caught it in his grip before eying the boy with his deadly crimson orbs.

"Young master," he began. "You'd best bow your head and apologize to the Earl before you stain your father's name," he continued the sentence ending in what sounded very much like an annoyed growl. His stare sent shivers down the young nobles back and he swallowed before nodding meekly.

"I apologize, my Lord; I did not realize who I had bumped into. Please excuse my foolish behavior," Christopher said in a very meek voice and Ciel merely brushed it off with an annoyed scoff.

"It is in your best interest that you raise him well Mister James," Ciel inquired at the butler who was still on his haunches in front of his master. The elegant man rose to his full height, his long pony tail moving to rest across his shoulder and over his collarbone.

"Please excuse the young lord, I shall see to it that he is punished properly later on," James said his back still turned to Ciel.

He then turned his head just enough for Ciel's blue eye to meet with a crimson while he whispered _"Till next time young master,"_ a malicious smirk showing a barely elongated fang at the young Earl.

Ciel masked his surprise and shock well, the only hint to his true reaction was a slight narrowing of his pupil where it swam in a sea of blue, and Ciel silently smirked to himself when 'James' was out of sight, a chuckle leaving his mouth.

_'Till next time, huh?" _Ciel absently thought as he continued on his journey to the Funtom Company's main office in the center of London.

**~~~~His darkest Desire~~~~**

The streets were lit up by oil lamps as night fell upon the streets of London. Down the emptied streets of London a lone figure walked, one blue eye scanning the surroundings regularly as he headed for where the carriage had been told to pick him up. Draped over his shoulders and fastened at the left was a heavy cloak to keep him warm in the cold autumn night, a gloved hand with a walking cane the only thing emerging from within the cape as he walked down the darkened street.

His navy blue bangs covered both his patched and unpatched eye as he had his head slightly bowed to spare his face from the relentless ravage of the strong gusts of wind which drew down the open street every now and then. There were always dangers lurking in the dark and his senses were high strung now that the dark shrouded any potential enemies from his vivid gaze.

Atop a nearby building long crimson hair danced with the wind, shark like teeth gleaming in the moonlight while double colored eyes followed the Earl down the street from behind glasses. Grell Sutcliff was merely a spectator for what was about to happen, as his divine powers let him sense the dark souls surrounding the young earl from several places at once.

When the sound of boots gnawing at pavement reached the young Earl's alert ears, his lithe but trained frame swung around to meet the dagger aimed at his throat. The assailant's eyes widened when the motion caused the sheath disguised as the Earl's walking cane to slide off of the deadly Japanese Katana which was hidden within.

There was a reason the young Earl favored the particular cane as it was an excellent partner to have in battle. The blade came up at the right side of the Earl's face, the young noble parrying the dagger by sliding his sword in between supporting it by bracing the dull edge of it against his forearm. His free arm grabbed the sword arm of his enemy and with a cold gaze the Earl dismembered the assailant, his arm sliced off in one clean strike.

The man howled in pain and fell to the ground while clutching the stump of his arm which was left, the crimson blood quickly pooling around him. The Earl dodged an incoming swing by another dagger and mercilessly kicked the knee of the second assassin in, incapacitating the man efficiently. Not a second glance was spared for the wailing man as he fell to the cold and wet pavement in similar fashion to his companion who was bleeding out beside him.

A few minutes later left three more assassin's half dead on the cold street, and the Earl was busying himself with an individual of greater skill than the others. The young noble had cuts scattered across his arms which were now free of the heavy cloak, and his porcelain skin was dyed crimson in several spots by the multiple lacerations his body received.

They battled for a good five minutes more, both of them panting heavily due to the rapidly increasing blood loss as none of them had any intention to back down. The young Earl had met someone who could equal him in swordsmanship, his own Katana met by a classic English broadsword. He would find himself struggling at the much heavier sword which was also double edged, and he quickly wore out. But he gave as good as he got and it had resulted in the current standstill.

Both of them were hunched in posture, their shoulders rising up and down as they breathed heavily their eyes locked in a math of will. The Earl was the first to stand up, and he was lunging for his enemy in the blink of an eye catching his equal off guard. Just then the crimson haired shinigami decided to have some fun, and the young Earl suddenly found himself yanked back by thin nearly invisible steel wires.

Within a matter of seconds his frame had been secured tightly to a brick wall where more of the wires had appeared mystically from between the many stones. The young Earl growled in frustration, tugging at his restraints desperately only to find them cutting into his skin with ease threatening to cut his main arteries as they dug into his wrists, his throat and his thighs.

For the first time in many years the young Earl felt fear creeping up his spine, and a barely visible shaking took hold of his body as his enemy pulled out of his shock like state at how his target had been restrained like that. A maniac like laughter echoed in the streets and soon a figure landed between the two, the Earl immediately recognizing the crimson hair flowing in the wind.

"Grell Sutcliff, I should have known you would meddle in my affairs. I thought shinigami were forbidden from interfering in a soul's life span. I am not on the to die list," he snarled.

"Why my dear Ciel, of course you aren't. But when have you ever seen me care for the stupid rules William places on me, I even stole back my custom Death Scythe!" Grell began sweetly, before nearly squealing while he showed his Scythe for Ciel. The chainsaw was still a horrid sight, the chain splattered with blood as Grell revved it just for show.

"Stay out of this Sutcliff, release me this instant!" Ciel snarled. Grell swayed his hips as he walked up to Ciel with a huge shark toothed grin.

"Why my dear little Ciel, are we afraid this night hmmm?" Grell cooed before letting his index finger rest upon the ridge of Ciel's nose. "Why don't you call out for your faithful butler? I'm sure he wouldn't deny a maiden's call," Grell laughed before getting a dreamy look making kissy lips in the air as he sang Sebastian's name out loud while pirouetting around on his toes.

Ciel scoffed to himself while he resisted the urge to gag at the flamboyant shinigami. He glared at his assassin when he felt a dagger at his throat, the blade cutting into his skin shallowly as the man smirked at him.

"He's all yours mister assassin," Grell sang before jumping up to the rooftops disappearing into the night.

"Fucking shinigami," Ciel muttered while glaring at his executioner.

"Well then, get on with it. I haven't got all day," Ciel snarled as if dying was his every day business. He stretched his throat making the dagger cut in even deeper.

He didn't flinch one bit at the pain it caused him; he just kept up his cold indifferent front while he secretly hoped _he_ would show up. When the blade began inching deeper and deeper everything went in slow motion for Ciel. He didn't feel the stinging in his eye as he subconsciously called out for Sebastian, but his plea did not go unnoticed by the demon's ears. In a flash the assailant was thrown into the nearest brick wall, an enraged demon immediately at his throat.

"What are you doing with the young master?" Sebastian growled out, his true form showing in the form of fangs and glowing slitted eyes. "You should know better than to chase after someone else's prey," Sebastian said with a fake sweet smile on his lips, his eyes closed as he had the man in a choke-hold. He then bent his head so that he could lock gazes with his master.

"Young master, how would you like me to proceed?" Sebastian asked, his voice filled with anticipation and mirth.

Ciel was shocked to see his demon in front of him, protecting him like he had done all those years ago. But he didn't understand, he had not called for him. Sebastian chuckled darkly at his master before deciding to enlighten him on the topic.

"No matter how you call me master, be it subconsciously or consciously I will always respond. Our contract still stands even if we wish to forget it," Sebastian explained and Ciel soon shook himself out of his stupor. With a smirk he let words so familiar to him fly out between his lips.

"Sebastian, this is an order. Kill him!" he demanded, his voice as emotionless and determined as ever and Sebastian nearly moaned at the pleasure that voice and that eye brought him. Once again the rush of adrenaline filled his body as he released the man.

"How about a game of cat and mice?" Sebastian purred before releasing the shivering man in front of him. "Boo!" he said and immediately the man made a run for it.

Sebastian immediately gave chase and Ciel watched with an amused look at how his demon toyed with his prey, before finally ending its miserable life. Sebastian took his time and fed upon the human, finding his soul stained enough to suit his tastes but just barely.

"Did you enjoy your snack dog?" Ciel asked his servant and Sebastian smirked at his prey.

"Very much so young master, now what shall I do about this?" he asked pointing to the wires.

"Free me immediately," Ciel barked and the instant the words left his mouth the wires were cut.

Ciel was shaking visibly now, the blood loss too great for his human body to handle and he collapsed. He prepared to meet hard pavement but was instead caught in a firm hold and he looked up at the demon, not even bothering to snap at him for his actions.

"Why did you come back?" Ciel said his voice weakening with each word as his grip on consciousness slacked bit by bit for every second that passed.

"Because however far the dog strays, it will always return to its master," Sebastian said and smirked at Ciel.

"Heh, a reply so very much like you," Ciel replied in a whisper before he fainted in his butler's arms.

"Oh dear," Sebastian said in mockery before a fanged smirk stretched his features. It wasn't long before the young Earl was back at the Phantomhive mansion, securely tucked under sheets his injuries already healed.

"It seems that I need to make a few calls this late evening," Sebastian said; once again back in his Phantomhive butler attire.

* * *

**Hey readers. I am proud to reintroduce my story formerly named His true Desire. HTD is now back as HDD (His darkest Desire) and I proudly present to you this first chapter. The reason I took down my previous prologue was because I realized I had not properly thought out a plot and story line for this story. But now I have it more or less down and I am ready to write this story fully. Be aware that this story is merely a sidekick for me to work on when I get too stressed to work on Beauty masked by Darkness and Embrace the Enemy. It serves its purpose as an imagination booster when I get tired of Bleach, much in the same manner my Devil May Cry fic Regrets and Rewards does.**

**Please enjoy this rewritten first chapter and prologue ;)**

**If I get enough reviews then who knows, I might just update this instead of my Bleach fics XD**

**Ja Ne**


End file.
